


Of Fists and Firsts

by nadiasna7



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Depictions of Abuse, M/M, POV Will, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiasna7/pseuds/nadiasna7
Summary: Уилл становится свидетелем чего-то между Стивом и Билли.





	Of Fists and Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Fists and Firsts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754995) by [ohmybgosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmybgosh/pseuds/ohmybgosh). 

> Заявка с Тамблера: «Привет! Просто интересуюсь, не могли бы вы написать очень нежный поцелуй Стива и Билли. Стив перевязывает Билли после ссоры с отцом, в которой тот потерпел сокрушительное поражение. Но Стив рядом, с его нежными прикосновениями (Билли жадно впитывает их, тянется за ними), с произнесенными шепотом словами поддержки и с достаточной смелостью для поцелуя. Это было бы прекрасно!»  
Спасибо! Я не уверена, это ли вы хотели увидеть, но идея написать все от лица Уилла поразила меня, и дороги назад уже не было!  
Отправляйте мне заявки на Тамблере или просто приходите ко мне покричать :)  
https://ohmybgosh.tumblr.com/

Февраль 1985г

Уилл Байерс сидит в гостиной на старом прогнувшемся диване, с улыбкой наблюдая за тем, как Дастин, Лукас и Макс, расположившись на полу, спорят о том, кто лучший персонаж «Скуби-Ду». Дастин и Лукас думают, что это Скуби, потому что – по словам Лукаса – без Скуби и шоу не было бы. Макс настаивает, что лучшая – Велма, потому что она самая умная, а еще она девочка. Сидящий рядом с Уиллом Майк весело наблюдает за ходом спора и объясняет суть мультфильма пристроившейся с другой стороны Элевен, не видевшей ни одной серии.

В доме тепло и душно. По-зимнему уютно. С кухни доносится запах маминой картофельной запеканки с брокколи и сыром. Джонатан с Нэнси на свидании в кино, а мама взяла дополнительную смену в магазине, чтобы залатать дыру в оставшихся к Рождеству сбережениях.

Уилл, как и Джонатан, чувствует себя виноватым. Каждый декабрь они говорят матери не переживать: подойдет и небольшой подарок или можно совсем ничего не дарить. Но Джойс Байерс всегда лишь улыбается и качает головой, говоря, что подготовила что-то интересное для них на этот раз. Для Джонатана это оказывается новой камерой, из-за которой он сходит с ума, потому что _«__Мам, сколько ты за нее заплатила?!__»_ Уилл получает мольберт, несколько новеньких холстов и масляную пастель. _«__Это л__учше, чем твои мелки»_, - произносит мама с улыбкой. Хоппер тоже работает допоздна, его вызвали из-за чьих-то семейных разборок. Вот поэтому-то счастливая Эл и сидит сейчас рядом с Майком.

Внезапный звонок телефона пугает Уилла. Он встает, разминает затекшие конечности и тянется за висящей на стене в коридоре трубкой. Стив не слышит звонок. Он на кухне, листает один из комиксов Уилла про Бэтмена, склонившись над столешницей. Каждые несколько минут он поглядывает через плечо в сторону готовящейся запеканки и еле слышно напевает _“don’t you want me baby, don’t you want me bayyyyybayyyy…”_

Уилл поднимает трубку. Человек на другом конце провода начинает говорить раньше, чем Уилл успевает поздороваться.

– Макс там? – голос говорящего звучит низко и хрипло и немного подрагивает.

– Могу я поинтересоваться, кто звонит? – спрашивает Уилл, следуя наставлениям мамы. Нельзя называть свое имя, прежде чем собеседник не назовет свое.

– Это Билли, брат Макс.

И Уилл делает глубокий вдох. Он никогда до этого не говорил с Билли, но знает о нем все. Знает, что Билли – _«абсолютный засранец»_ (Дастин), но _«работает над этим»_ (Макс). Знает, что Билли выбил кучу дерьма из Стива и угрожал Лукасу, но также знает, что с тех пор прошло уже почти пять месяцев и многое успело измениться. Уилл знает, что Лукас больше не нервничает, когда Билли поблизости, потому что тот искренне извинился, знает, что сейчас Макс ждет встреч со своим братом. Знает, что Билли и Стив друзья и Дастин находит это довольно странным. Знает, что Майк всегда настороже, но он терпит присутствие Билли из-за Эл, которой он почему-то нравится. И каждый раз, когда Эл спрашивают об этом, она пожимает плечами и говорит, что у нее «хорошее предчувствие». Уилл знает, что это _«__штучки Эл__»_, которые они все с нежностью называют телепатическими способностями.

Уилл никогда не общался с Билли. Когда Билли забирает Макс и с ними нет Стива, он ждет ее в конце дороги. А если Стив внутри, то он стучит в дверь и проводит большую часть времени заглядывая Стиву через плечо, отпуская шутки и широко улыбаясь, когда Стив начинает раздражаться все больше.

Еще он знает, что Билли привлекательный, и эта мысль заставляет его краснеть. Когда-то давно, еще в пятом классе, у Уилла был друг Ян, загорелый, голубоглазый и с длинными светлыми волосами. Иногда Уилл мечтал об их свадьбе. Но следующим летом Ян переехал в Айову, и Уилл больше ничего о нем не слышал. Билли напоминает ему Яна. У Билли густые темные ресницы и яркие губы, Стив всегда посмеивается над ним из-за сережки в ухе, укладки и расстегнутой рубашки, но Уилл втайне ото всех думает, что Билли это идет.

– Алло? – слегка нетерпеливо спрашивает Билли на другом конце провода.

Уилл подпрыгивает на месте.

– Прошу прощения, – говорит он, запинаясь. – Да, она здесь. Мне дать ей трубку?

– Нет, не надо, – голос Билли снова дрожит. – Просто скажи ей, что я подъеду через десять минут.

– Ладно, – отвечает Уилл, но Билли уже повесил трубку.

Уилл возвращает телефон на базу и направляется обратно в гостиную. Стив поднимает взгляд и улыбается Уиллу, когда тот проходит мимо. Уилл улыбается в ответ.

Ему нравится Стив. Поначалу Уилл чувствовал себя немного странно рядом с ним из-за всех этих событий вроде _«__мой брат увел твою девушку__»_, но Стив ведет себя так, будто ничего такого не произошло. Неловко, но по-доброму общается с Джонатаном и относится к Уиллу так же, как и к остальным членам их Компании. Уилл благодарен ему, потому что число людей, относящихся к нему, как к нормальному, мягко говоря, невелико.

Он проскальзывает обратно на свое место рядом с Майком, и тот поднимает взгляд, когда Уилл садится.

– Кто звонил? – спрашивает Майк, и Уилл улыбается, потому что слышит в голосе друга грустные нотки, которые появляются, когда Эл нужно уходить. Он знает, Майк беспокоится, что звонил Хоппер.

– Билли, – отвечает Уилл. – Он сказал, что подъедет через десять минут, Макс.

Макс глядит на них с недоумением.

– Он рано.

Лукас пренебрежительно смотрит на нее, потому что не хочет отпускать, и Уилл улыбается снова. Иногда его сердце сжимается при виде того, как Майк смотрит на Эл, Лукас – на Макс, Джонатан – на Нэнси. И как его мама смотрела на Боба (при мысли об этом в горле встает ком). Когда ему становится грустно, Уилл задается вопросом, появится ли у него кто-нибудь, на кого он будет смотреть так же. Он не обижается на друзей, потому что они выглядят такими счастливыми. Дастин заставляет Уилла чувствовать себя лучше: его расстраивают те же вещи. Он говорит Уиллу не беспокоиться насчет этого, потому что _«мы молодые и горячие»_, а затем издает этот странный рык Чубакки, от которого все остальные закатывают глаза, но у Уилла и Эл он вызывает истерический хохот.

Из кухни раздается звук таймера. Уилл слышит, как Стив, все еще напевая мелодию себе под нос, шаркает по полу и начинает доставать тарелки и столовые приборы. Уилл вскакивает, чтобы помочь.

– Спасибо, – благодарит Стив, когда тот забирает стопку салфеток. И Уилл пытается увернуться, но слишком поздно: Стив кладет руку ему на голову и ерошит волосы.

– Билли сказал, что заедет пораньше, – объявляет Уилл, передавая Стиву ложку.

И Стив вопросительно смотрит на него.

– Пораньше?

– Чтобы забрать Макс. Он недавно звонил.

Стив выглядит растерянным, но есть и что-то еще, чему Уилл не может дать определения.

Они заканчивают раскладывать запеканку по порциям и Стив зовет всех забрать свои тарелки, когда раздается стук в дверь.

– О нет, – шепчет Эл, и Майк переводит на нее обеспокоенный взгляд.

Стив все еще в кухонных рукавицах, поэтому Уилл бежит открывать входную дверь. Он вздыхает, когда дверь открывается, и тут же испытывает жалость.

Билли стоит на морозе. Его руки засунуты в карманы, а голова опущена. Хотя Уилл все еще может разглядеть краснеющий след от удара размером с кулак и засохшую кровь, образовавшую корку вокруг его носа, а также разбитую верхнюю губу, которая все еще кровоточит.

– Макс готова? – спрашивает он, и сейчас Уилл действительно может слышать дрожь в его голосе. Уилл видит, как эта дрожь переходит от нижней губы Билли к его плечам, а затем и к ногам, на которых он, кажется, едва держится.

Макс мгновенно оказывается сбоку от Уилла, будто она ожидала увидеть нечто подобное.

– _Билли._

– П’рядок, – отвечает он, поднимая глаза. И синяк выглядит хуже, чем думал Уилл. В его середине можно разглядеть след от кольца.

Стив внезапно возникает рядом с ними, отодвигая Макс и Уилла от двери. Кухонные рукавицы оставлены где-то на кухне. Он не говорит ни слова, просто берет Билли за руку, затягивая того в теплый дом, и закрывает за ним входную дверь.

Стив игнорирует Майка и Лукаса, пялящихся на лицо Билли, и Дастина, выкрикивающего _«__что за херня?!__»_ Эл опускает глаза, рассматривая пол. Стив ведет спотыкающегося и выглядящего потерянным Билли в ванную. Дверь остается открытой, и Макс вбегает за ними.

Пораженный Уилл остается стоять там. Он знал про Билли и это. Про отчима Макс. Но он всегда полагал, что тот был таким же, как его собственный отец: ранящим словами, пробирающимися глубоко внутрь, остающимися с Уиллом намного дольше шока от его ухода. Он никогда не думал о физических ранах.

– Ты видел его _лицо_? – шепчет Дастин, морщась. Лукас и Майк затыкают его, а Эл продолжает смотреть в пол. Уилл видит ее мокрые глаза и внезапно чувствует, что должен все исправить, склеить осколки.

– Давайте есть, – быстро произносит он. Майк встречает его взгляд, и передает через него молчаливое понимание, знак их многолетней дружбы и близости.

Они относят тарелки в гостиную, оставляя порции Макс и Стива, а также порцию, приготовленную Стивом для Билли, остывать на столе.

Все усаживаются на пол, и Уилл слышит приглушенные голоса, доносящиеся из ванной. Эл не ест, и Майк приобнимает ее за плечи, шепча что-то милое ей в ухо, пока она не начинает грустно улыбаться.

Они едят в тишине, и спустя мгновение Дастин пытается завязать диалог, пересказывая все, что он вычитал про автоматонов в позаимствованной у мистера Кларка книге. Лукас спешит ответить. Майк, будто слушая Дастина, по ходу рассказа кивает головой, пока его взгляд приклеен к Эл.

Макс возвращается немногим позже. Ее глаза красные и опухшие. Она берет свою тарелку со стола, присоединяется к сидящим на полу и начинает запихивать в рот еду. Она качает головой, когда Лукас спрашивает, все ли в порядке.

В комнате вновь повисает неуютная тишина. Единственные звуки – это стук вилок о края тарелок и едва различимый низкий голос Стива, в который они все старательно вслушиваются.

Уилл доедает первым и поднимается, чтобы положить тарелку в раковину. Он идет медленно, и, когда любопытство одерживает над ним верх, беззвучно выскальзывает в коридор, задерживаясь по другую сторону слегка приоткрытой двери в ванную.

Он слышит, как ругается Билли и поспешно просит прощения Стив.

– Прости, прости, – говорит Стив. – Я не хочу, чтобы началось заражение.

Билли не отвечает.

Уилл слышит шуршание какой-то упаковки и кривится, потому что в их аптечке есть только разноцветные пластыри, которыми мама заклеивает мелкие порезы или ранки, оставшиеся от занозы.

Естественно, Билли резко смеется.

– И как это должно помочь?

– Не знаю, – вздыхает Стив. – Все, что есть.

– Я в порядке, Харрингтон, правда.

– Так теперь я _«Харрингтон»_, да?

Билли замолкает. Диалог прерывается.

– Ты не выглядишь так, будто все в порядке, – тихо произносит Стив, и Уилл различает в его голосе что-то смиренное и беспомощное.

– Все в порядке, – резко отвечает Билли. Между ними снова повисает тишина, а затем Билли делает глубокий вдох.

– Прости.

– Все нормально.

– Стив.

Стив тихо посмеивается.

– Билли?

– Спасибо.

– Не за что.

– Правда, я… – Билли затихает, и Уилл придвигается еще немного ближе. – Я не знаю…

– Все нормально, Билли, – уверяет Стив.

– Нет, не нормально. Стив… Я не… Я не знаю, сделал ли бы я это. Без тебя.

Голос Билли звучит низко, на грани слышимости, а сам он говорит медленно, словно каждое слово требует огромных, болезненных усилий.

– Я всегда рядом, – шепчет Стив слегка прерывающимся голосом.

И снова тишина и шорох. Уилл наклоняется еще чуточку ближе, сейчас он может видеть их отражение в зеркале через щель в двери.

Они сидят на бортике ванны. Руки Билли на коленях Стива. Видимо, Стив до этого обрабатывал небольшие порезы, но сейчас он просто держит их. Билли с пылающим лицом медленно наклоняется вперед и, когда Стив поднимает глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом, целует его. Нерешительно, неуверенно и ох, очень нежно. Их губы едва касаются друг друга, когда Билли отодвигается.

Билли выдыхает извинения, смотря куда угодно, но не на Стива. Уилл замечает слезы в его глазах.

Как и в глазах Стива, который тянется к Билли, слегка сжимает его подбородок в своей руке и поворачивает его голову так, чтобы Билли смотрел на него. Глаза Билли огромные. Он моргает раз, второй.

– Не извиняйся, – произносит мягко Стив. Он улыбается, прослеживая пальцем черты лица Билли, и тот издает звук, небольшой звук, который словно вырвался откуда-то из глубин.

– Я украл твой первый поцелуй? – дразнит его Билли.

– Первый поцелуй с парнем, ага, – говорит Стив с самодовольной улыбкой, пропуская пальцы через длинные волосы Билли. – Украдешь второй?

– Безусловно.

Билли снова целует его, в этот раз жестче, настойчивее, и Уилл отходит от двери.

Его сердце бешено колотится, а мысли вертятся вокруг только что увиденного. Он прокрадывается обратно в гостиную, где остальные вернулись к легкому и непринужденному обсуждению «Скуби-Ду». Никто из них не замечает Уилла, кроме улыбающейся ему Эл.

Когда спустя несколько долгих минут Стив и Билли выходят из ванной, Уилл не может не всматриваться в их лица. Билли, на лице которого красуются царапины, большой синяк и несколько небольших радужных пластырей, улыбается так широко, что Уилл переживает за его разбитую губу, которая снова может начать кровоточить. Лицо Стива красное от кончика носа и до ушей.

Стив идет на кухню и начинает возиться с тарелками. Билли присоединяется к нему и, прислонясь к столешнице рядом со Стивом, пристально наблюдает за ним. Когда Стив поднимает глаза, Билли улыбается ему, и Стив застенчиво улыбается в ответ. В один из таких моментов, когда их взгляды встречаются, Билли придвигается ближе, чтобы оставить поцелуй на щеке Стива.

Ночью, когда мама и Джонатан возвращаются домой, а все остальные уходят, Уилл лежит в кровати без сна в глубоких раздумьях.

Он думает о целующихся Билли и Стиве и о том, каким _нормальным_ этот поцелуй выглядел у них. Он думает о том, как Билли смотрел на Стива, пока тот мыл посуду: так же, как Боб и его мама, когда улыбались друг другу, как переглядывающиеся Джонатан и Нэнси, как Майк и Эл, Лукас и Макс.

Надежда заставляет сердце Уилла трепетать.

Потому что если Билли так смотрит на Стива, тогда, возможно, однажды и он посмотрит так же на другого мальчика.


End file.
